Not Just A Moving Castle
by diverSEA
Summary: A one-shot collection of the daily lives of the Jenkins: Sophie, Howl, Calcifer, and Markl. Movie-verse. It's my first fic , please take a look!
1. Author's Note, Really

Author's note…Really

**Hello~ This is my first fic here at fanfiction. I LOVE HMC, I watched it 20+ times 3**

** Sometimes I think (actually everyone thinks) that I'm just too overly obsessed~~~~ CAUSE HOWL IS SOOOO HOT******

**Well, my English grammar SUCKS~~ So please R&R! Give some reviews and corrections! Thank you all very much! **

**Now, enough talkie-talk, please just go on and enjoy my four oneshots! **


	2. Sophie: A Hatter, Naturally

Sophie: A Hatter, Naturally

Sophie always remembered that fateful day. The day she stepped into the mysterious moving castle…

It all started from the meeting in that alley. Two guards was flirting and blocking her path; she didn't know what to do… Until the charming, blond haired man appeared. He was so organized; he rescued her from those guards. Then he held her, on the shoulders, to be exact, and was escaping from another danger – those 'blobs'. Sophie couldn't believe she was a part of all the big mess; she thought she was in big trouble – but she literally walked, waltzed, with this heart-stealing wizard – in the sky. She couldn't, and will never forget that. She would never consider this encounter as uncanny, even if she was turned into an ugly old woman and forced to leave her home. Because eventually, she met with the owner of her stolen heart again, in the mysterious moving castle in the wastes.

It was all so magical… How her life changed when she met Howl in that alley. She originally deemed her entire life of being a hatter; a dull fate that she could not refuse; she was used to her life then… All because of the sudden encounter with the handsome, powerful wizard, she then had the chance to change fate. She was changed into a 90 year old woman by the Witch of The Waste; even though it wasn't pleasant, she had to admit, thanks to the curse, she was leaded to her quest of breaking Howl's spell and retrieving his heart.

Sophie was wide awake, awoken by the graceful light of dawn. She was an early riser. Howl was sleeping soundly beside her. His features were angelic; like he was experiencing the most wonderful dream. It was strangely new for Sophie to have a wizard for company during slumber; she just wasn't used to it, living in a house full of magic... Even so, she enjoyed every moment being with Howl.

_Well_, she thought, _it's a good morning to take a walk in the garden… What great warm weather it is outside! I can pick some flowers for the flower shop and return to make breakfast._ _Now I must be careful not to wake him up…_

She carefully went down the bed and swiftly changed her pink nightgown into her blue dress. She put on a straw hat newly made yesterday night by herself. The flowers were light blue, matching her dress. There was a big white bead at the pistil of the blue flower; a present from Howl. She was proud of it; she worked on it every night in front of the hearth while waiting for Howl to come home. Cautiously tiptoeing, downstairs, to the door in the parlor, and slowly turning the latch to yellow, she opened the door. The air was fresh, the sunlight calm; moderate weather. The wind softly brushed her lovely face, bringing out the sprit in her. Closing the door, Sophie stepped out into the grassy field. She embraced the wonderful morning. It was early spring, flowers were blooming; there were all kinds of flowers in the meadow. Each step made the lush, green grass rustle musically.

Sophie couldn't help to recollect the moments when Howl spent the evening taking a walk with her at this blooming paradise. She remembered the first time Howl took her here – She was still under a spell then. She felt young here. She was mostly puzzled at that time, because the scene was too romantic; she could only tell herself, it was all a dream. She never dared to wish to earn this kind of love. But deep inside her fragile heart, she eagerly wished it to be real. No, she desperately wanted it. Her life was once gray scale, but colorful because of Howl, of love, now! She cherished every moment with her new family: Markl, Calcifer, Heen…. And Howl, her dream.

Perhaps the nostalgia wave hit her too hard, tears started to wet her eyes…

_Sophie, you are such an idiot. _

〆 〆 〆

Sophie returned to the castle earlier than expected due to the rain. She took off her hat and put the basket of flowers on the dining table. She put on a white apron, rolled up her sleeves, and went to the kitchen.

"Remember to leave the eggshells for me, Sophie!" Calcifer called out from hearth.

"Yes , she will, Calcifer!"

Sophie heard energetic footsteps thumping down the staircase. In a split second, Howl appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Howl," Sophie greeted with a smile. "What would you like for breakfast? I was thinking about making some pancakes, but maybe you'd like something else-"

"You were crying… again…"

"Eh?" Sophie was dumbstruck.

"No, no, it was nothing-"

Howl held her tightly in his arms.

"Sophie." He whispered in her ear. "I understand your life has changed a lot comparing to your old one. I know mine has, too. You brightened me." Howl looked into her eyes. His blue gems sparkled in desperation. "Please understand that everything I've done is trying to make your lives more comfortable… Don't suppress your feelings, I wish you to share your pain with me. You are a part of my family, don't hide your sorrow… I believe I can help you in some way, because nothing hurts me more to see you cry, all alone. Please tell me what's bothering you…"

Sophie buried herself into Howl's embrace, weeping a little.

Those were the words Sophie needed, all along.

She knew she wasn't filled with sorrow; this heartwarming love Howl and her newbound family gave her made her weep. She was crying joyful tears; she just didn't know how to show these complicated feelings to her beloved ones…

_I love you, Howl. _


	3. Howell: A Wizard, Unfortunately

Howell: A Wizard, Unfortunately

"Master Howl, what are those for?" Markl pointed at the piles of junk - metal.

"Materials." Howl said as he flipped through his magic book. With a snap of his fingers, magic occurred.

The scraps of metal, iron and steel began to form something. They automatically bend, shape and combine into something not a bit like scrap. The metals reflected like a mirror, all the rust gone; Markl couldn't help but drop his jaw…

"Oooh! Master Howl! This must be for Sophie!" Markl rubbed the surface with his tiny hands of the brand new bicycle. Howl nodded, proud of his work.

_A bicycle_, Howl thought as he placed the magic book into the bookshelf. _How genius of me to think of this. It's just perfect for a person like Sophie. She would ride it everywhere… What a perfect present! _

"I think it'll be better if there's a basket, Master Howl," Markl said as he sat on it.

"Good point."

〆 〆 〆

_Click, click, click._

_When would Sophie be back?_ Howl fiddled with the pen in his hand.

_Click, click, click._

_What a pitiful coincidence! Finally I have a week off Royal Wizard duties, and Sophie's mother gets sick…_

"Howl, stop playing with that pen. It bugs me." Calcifer grumbled from the hearth.

"Yeah, yeah." Howl placed the pen on his ear. "I'm bored, Calcifer. The first time in my life, I'm bored."

"Not surprised," Calcifer sneered. "Normally at this kind of times you'll go off womanizing."

"Won't you get bored, Calcifer? All you do is sit all day and munch firewood. Unlike me, you have no female demons to accompany you." Howl sneered back, emphasizing every syllable.

"You wanna bet? I'll bring a female demon into this house, and you'll have to do **something** about it."

"I'm worried cause you'll fail. Sorry pal, I guess I won't have to do **anything** about it."

"You think so-"

"Master Howl, it's your turn to do the laundry," Markl yelled, carrying the basket and carefully walked down the stairs. A sock or two dropped on the way. When he reached the ground floor, he dragged the overfilled basket and placed it in front of Howl. _Thump!_

_ Oh dear, the laundry… _Howl sighed.

"You'll better do it well this time, or Sophie's gonna be** suuuuuuuper** mad." Markl grinned.

_Oh Markl. Only at these times you can treat your superiors like this?_

_ "_Alright." Howl stood up and took the pen off his ear.

Calcifer and Markl stared in shock. Normally Howl would whimper, grumble, whine – but he didn't this time! Something's very strange….

"Oh no, Master Howl, are you going to use magic? **Again**?" Markl trembled. "Last time you almost blew the house up! And Sophie said you shouldn't be using magic to go the easy way out of things!"

"You think I have no experience? This time, I'm 100% sure nothing goes wrong." Howl rubbed his chin. "In fact, I've thought of a splendid way to take care of the laundry."

Howl closed his eyes, and chanted:

"_**I seek the me in mirror, the me in water; bring me my brothers another!"**_

Markl gasped. "M-m-m-master Howwwl, where are you?"

"Right here, dear."

"Over here, boy."

"I'm here, Markl." Howl patted the shoulders of his 'brothers'.

"Wow, clones! I've never thought of that!" Markl poked a clone.

"Hey! Don't touch me without washing your hands." The clone frowned.

"Even the personality's that similiar…." Calcifer mumbled.

"Brothers, I hereby summon you to do the laundry with me." Howl pointed at the basket of laundry.

"Sounds like fun!" A clone giggled.

"Interesting." A clone crossed his arms.

〆 〆 〆

Sophie carried the basket carefully. Her mother gave her many things.

_Luckily it's not a severe illness_, Sophie thought as she smiled to herself. It has been raining these past few days; pleasantly, her trip home was good weather. The breeze kissed her cheeks; she was content. It made her even warmer inside when she reached the front door of the magical castle.

"It's me, Sophie," she said as she gently knocked on the door.

A long silence.

_Did they go out?_ Sophie asked herself.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Sophie!" Markl threw himself onto Sophie and gave her a big hug. "I miss you soooo much…."

Sophie placed her things on the dining table.

"Where's Howl?" Sophie looked around.

Markl snickered.

〆 〆 〆

Howl was irritated. He sent the clones to fetch some soap, rope and pegs, but they were gone for too long.

_ A big heap left, and they're goofing around? Oh sure I know I'll do the same, but where are they?_

Howl stood up and walked into the parlor and saw…

"**HOOOOOOOOOOWL**!" Sophie screamed.

"Now calm down, baby," A clone chuckled and played with Sophie's hair.

"You surely have beautiful hair, little gorgeous," The other clone stated with a seducing smile. "How about tonight we make out in our luxurious little bedroom? Just the two of us…"

Howl froze on the spot. The whole situation was just... just… mind-blowing. _What was he going to say to her? How to explain? This is bad…_

Howl thought the best way to soothe this awkward scene is to smile.

"Listen, dear, I can explain-"

"**UNDO YOUR OBNOXTIOUS SPELL THIS INSTANT!**" Sophie scolded furiously.

〆 〆 〆

Howl sat on the stool in the laundry room, hands crossed. He couldn't help but recall the words Markl said earlier this morning.

'_You'll better do it well this time, or Sophie's gonna be__** suuuuuuuper**__ mad.'_

_ Sigh._ Howl was depressed. He, The Great Wizard, made an unintelligent, foolish, goofy mistake. He couldn't forgive himself.

"Master Howl…" Markl stepped nimbly into the laundry room, not wanting to startle the lonely, blue wizard in it. "Sophie wants to talk with you."

"Oh." Howl muttered under his breath. "Be right there."

"Don't take too long," Markl gave a reassuring smile. "Sophie's not that mad as you think, Master Howl."

Howl walked sluggishly to the door and took a step outside. Sophie was waiting for him on the end of the hallway.

_She's smiling…?_

"Howl." Sophie strode to him. "You hate doing the laundry, do you? Markl told me everything." Sophie tittered. "You know, I'm not really mad about you using magic to do the laundry. It's quite witty, I must admit. You could just tell me…"

"But… You always use magic, since you're a wizard," Sophie looked at the ground, her voice quivering unnaturally. "Sometimes I wonder… That I might be under a spell, and I didn't know… I don't mean I don't trust you, but I don't quite understand why you are casting magic behind my back… It's not great matter, really…"

Howl held her in his arms. "Why would you think I would do such a thing like that? I would never play around with you like that. I love you, Sophie," Howl held her closer. "You are not my toy. You are the only person in this world I would ever risk my life for. It hurts me for doing such horrible matters to you…"

"Thank you, Howl," Sophie held him back.

〆 〆 〆

"My, this is magnificent, Howl!" Sophie inspected her present from Howl.

"Glad you like it, dear," Howl tied a basket in front if the shiny bicycle.

"Where exactly did you get this?" Sophie asked. "I've never seen anything like this in any shop in town. I've only heard of it, rumors from faraway lands…"

"I've seen it once in the kingdom, a present for the king," Howl scratched the back of his head. "So I used magic and a bit of my memory…"

"Howl, you're the best," Sophie shoved herself into Howl and kissed him with her fine lips.

Howl ignored Markl's embarrassed gasp and Calcifer's jealous '_eww'_.

He enjoyed it.


	4. Calcifer: A Fire, Mostly

Calcifer: A Fire, Mostly

I am a fire. Well, to be more specific, I'm a fire demon. And I'm kinda strong.

I once was a star in the sky, roaming the earth, freely. My brothers ran alongside with me, enjoying the night. The moon shined gracefully. And there we were, dancing in the sky. If you listen carefully, you might hear our cackles of laughter, filling up the night.

Until that day.

We were playing in the night sky, like usual. The moon chanted a joyous tune, matching our dance. The Northern Star dazzled like diamond, an amazing diamond we danced around. All the constellations joined in our parade. The clouds gently brushed the sky with their moisture, cooling us down and hiding our fire hot passion from this silent world below. It was a peaceful summer night, indeed.

Suddenly, one of my brothers began to wither and fall. His spark faded, leaving a trail of glitter in the sky. The moon stopped its song, looked at us, and started another song, a sorrowful one. The Northern Star hid itself in the clouds, stopped dazzling... All the constellations returned to their rightful place in the sky and mourned. We all started to fall, our sparks fading.

Below us was a lake, as clear as a mirror. My brothers fell into the lake, and was extinguished. I saw my reflection in the lake.

And that time I was sure, I would share the very same fate with my brothers. I closed my eyes, said my last goodbyes to this beautiful world…

And I was caught by something. Something very warm.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the hands of a raven-haired human boy. He looked fairly handsome; I guess he was fourteen or so. But his eyes - are as bright and dazzling as The Northern Star.

He said, "Demon, my parents are killed by evil wizards and sorceresses. I am now under the teachings of my uncle, who is also a powerful wizard." He gulped unnaturally, and continued speaking.

"But Uncle Joe is not going to stay long anymore. I have no mentor, and thus I cannot become a powerful wizard. And I refuse to go to The Royal Academy and be tutored by Madam Sulliman. Because then I would only be a tool of the kingdom."

He hestitated, and spoke, his voice powerful:

"**I'll trade my heart for your power!**"

A trade, huh?

I surely didn't want to die. Well, whad'ya expect? I signed the contract with him.

"Swallow me," I said.

And he did, without hesitating.

〆 〆 〆

Many years passed since that day. This boy, called Howl, grew more handsome as time passed. What can I say? This Howl I once knew melted away. He transformed… He became obsessed to his looks and beauty; he dyed his hair blonde. He also became a skillful womanizer. Well, time flies, things change.

Somehow, he assembled a castle made of junk, and put me into the dirty "fireplace".

"Calcifer, make this castle move." He prompted.

"Huh?"

I was somehow confused at his command. But he looked serious, so I didn't have the time to doubt. With just one flick of my mere concentration, the castle was alive. It came to life; the metals joined together as one. The gears and part worked on its own. They did their jobs well. I admit it, I was way damn proud at that time.

"Good job, Calcifer." He gave me one of those smiles, a common tactic for his Casanova duties._ Doesn't he know he's not my taste?_

He turned and walked to the door. "Calcifer, remember to prepare my hot bath for my return!" The new latch at the door turned black, and he leaped into the darkness.

Off he goes, again.

Many days after that day…...

Oh yes, I remembered – that very night, an old lady barged into the castle. Somehow, my magic didn't work on her; she came into the castle and sat on the chair in front of me. I was scared – I've never seen a person who broke my magic this easily before! So…. I pretended I was… fire.

"What beautiful fire," she mumbled as she dozed off.

She seemed so harmless…. Wait a tick, she was under a spell. A very harsh spell, indeed. _She couldn't do anything harmful and scary, could she?_ So I decided to talk to her…

"_You're under a big, messy spell, miss,_" was all I managed to say.

She was startled by my words; not because of my statement, she was even more surprised to see me – fire – talking.

But she calmed down quickly and gave me a big smile.

I am fire. And I actually felt warm inside.

〆 〆 〆

"Calcifer, what's wrong? Are you sleeping"

A soft girl's voice brought me back to my senses.

"Don't you like my porridge?" The silver-haired girl frowned jokingly. "Or is it you like eggshells better? That's kinda strange."

"Nah nah nah, I was just dozing off." I yawned.

"I see." She said as she poured the bowl of porridge into my mouth. "Say, when would Howl be back?"

"I dunno. For these many years, Sophie, and you not realize I cannot predict his actions and know his whereabouts?"

"No, I didn't expect that. I just thought he might say something to his so-called demon buddy Calcifer."

"Hmph."

_I am a star, a fallen star, _

_Then a demon, signed a contract_

_A devil's pact;_

_Years passed, things changed_

_My host has found a girl_

_Whom he loved truly_

_For I had witnessed it all._


	5. Markl: An Apprentice, Partially

Markl: An Apprentice, Partially

Markl loved, yet hated Sophie at the same time. He loved it when Sophie cuddles him and tells him bedtime stories, when Sophie cooks his favorite pancakes; but there was one thing that really bugs him…

**He hasn't learned any new magic since Sophie arrived at the castle!**

Howl has shifted nearly all his attention on Sophie. He even stopped taking his magical bubble baths! Well, even if this means Markl wouldn't have to bother persuading Calcifer to create hot water anymore, but still! Markl really missed Howl as his teacher.

_The Great Wizard in love! How stupid!_ Markl thought as he flipped through his magic books. He revised each spell Howl taught him, and a spell caught his very eyes…

"_Transformation Spell – To perform this spell, you need a personal object from whom you wish to transform, hair, for example." _

"_Grasp the object tightly in your hands and chant the name of whom you want to transform numerous times. Mentally think about the appearance of him/her. "_

"_When the transformation completes, chant Hoogleypoogelyboogelyboo!"_

"_Please note that - "_

Markl couldn't read the rest, for he was too excited about his devious little plan.

〆 〆 〆

"Sophie, I want fish for lunch," Markl pleaded, tiny hands clinging onto Sophie's dress.

"Alright, then I'll have to go to the market." Sophie put on her straw hat and took her basket. "I'll be back soon!"

"Yippee!" Markl cheered. "Wait, Sophie, there's something in your hair." Sophie bent down, and Markl grabbed something into his chubby grasp.

"Thank you, Markl," Sophie said with a smile. "Later!"

"Later!" Markl just couldn't hide his cheeky little smirk.

Once the door closed, Markl sprang into action. He held Sophie's streaks of silver tightly in his hands and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey boy, careful there on the stairs!" Calcifer yelled from the hearth.

He inspected his reflection in the mirror: just the same old Markl he sees every day when he brushes his teeth. Just a ordinary, harmless little boy.

_Now let me give this spell a shot_, Markl thought mischievously.

"_Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie_"

Markl felt his hair, body, everything – changing.

"_Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie…. __**Hoogleypoogelyboogelyboo!**_"

For a very long time, silence.

Markl slowly opened his hazel eyes. He touched his face – it was so smooth; his nails were shining; he looked into the mirror…

That person in the mirror definitely wasn't Markl. It was _Sophie_.

Markl was excited. _Look how many things I can do now… Just what to do, what to do…?_

"Sophie?"

Markl jerked his head around, as if he was struck by lightning.

"Back so soon? I thought you went to the market." Howl leaned on the door, smiling.

"I…Er… There are no fresh fish," Markl stammered, then forced a smile, as feminine as he could. "There would be another batch half an hour later."

"I see," Howl said as he strode elegantly near Markl. "My, you look beautiful," Howl whispered as he locked his cerulean eyes with Markl's, and running his fingers through those silky silver hair.

_Eww! I'm definitenly NOT gay! I'm 100% NOT attracted to Howl! NEVER!_

"Do…I…?" Markl tried his best to wriggle out of this embarrassing situation. His face was scorching hot.

_OH NOES! Howl's gonna do what he does to Sophie every night… I'm nooot gaaaay…Someone please save meeeeee! I swear I won't do something as stupid as this anymoreeee…! _

"Now let's see which little brat whom thought could outsmart The Great Wizard." Howl grinned cockily.

A snap of Howl's delicate fingers broke the spell instantly.

Markl fell to the bathroom floor, burning bright pink.

"Markl." Howl growled dangerously. "Now, would you kindly tell me the meaning of your stupid little prank?"

"Hehehehe…. M-mas-ster H-h-h-ooooowl…." Markl couldn't do anything but stutter, smirk, sit on the cold bathroom floor, and wait for his not faraway punishment.

And Howl couldn't do anything but rest his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Howl? What's going on here?" Sophie stepped into the bathroom.

Howl exchanged looks with Markl, mouthing '_you're doomed_'. He cleared his throat with a smile on his face.

"Sophie dear, something really extraordinary happened this morning. As I walked into the bathroom to process my daily morning duties, I saw - "

"**PLEASE DON'T TELL, MASTER HOOOOWL!**" Markl squeaked.

〆 〆 〆

Sophie laughed till she was out of breath. She bent down to reduce the pain in her stomach.

"Markl…!" Sophie wiped her joyful tears, laughter struggling to escape from her cherry mouth. "How….Cute!" she tried to drink her tea.

"Mmmm…." Markl pouted while scrubbing the floor.

"Hey, smart boy, do you still you remember _The Third Golden Rule of Wizardry_?"

Howl said as he turned a page of a magic spell book.

"Of course, Master Howl," Markl answered. "_Always fully read the instructions of the spell book._"

"Looks like you broke the golden rule." Howl waved _The Transformation Spell_ page in front of Markl's flustered face. "Look here carefully. Read it aloud."

"Mmm…_ Please note that this spell only applies on the appearance of the caster_…." Markl gulped uncomfortably. "_Other trivial transformations, voice, for example, please flip to Spell 474 for further instructions_…"

"There." Howl smirked as he pounded the spell book softly on Markl's forehead. "Looks like I need to give this little apprentice some further training…"

Markl scrubbed the floor as hard as he could.

After all that chaos, embarrassment, and laughter, finally came something worth cheering about.


End file.
